


Romance

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Romance

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You're gay, Karl?"

"Heteroflexible."

"How did you…?"

"I saw that grip sucking your dick the other night."

Bruce stares incredulously, but Karl just shrugs.

"Sorry."

"All right."

"All right?"

"Yeah. Lock the door."

Karl licks his lips. "Fabulous."

"Condom? Lube?"

"Here."

"Warming? Fancy."

"I'm a sensual man."

Bruce snorts. "Bend over."

"What, no romance?"

Bruce catches the back of Karl's neck in a hard grip, mouths crushing together, thigh against Karl's erection. He tugs at Karl's trousers and shoves him down with a hand between the shoulderblades. "Romantic enough for you?"

"That'll do."


End file.
